


We're all doomed

by queseyo



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Homestuck, Whostuck - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Death, Doomed Timelines, Doomed universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2124645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queseyo/pseuds/queseyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The TARDIS groaned and shook. The Doctor stumbled, falling to the ground. His glasses slipped and he pushed them back, before grabbing onto the monitor. He frowned, and read the words.<br/>“LOHAC?” he squinted, rereading the Gallifreyan. In 900 years, he had never heard of a planet with that name. “Where in the universe is LOHAC?” he yelled over the roar of sirens blaring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're all doomed

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies if anyone is ooc. This seemed better in my head.

        The TARDIS groaned and shook. The Doctor stumbled, falling to the ground. His glasses slipped and he pushed them back, before grabbing onto the monitor. He frowned, and read the words.

         “LOHAC?” he squinted, rereading the Gallifreyan. In 900 years, he had never heard of a planet with that name. “Where in the universe is LOHAC?” he yelled over the roar of sirens blaring.

         He blinked, reading the reply on the monitor. _Unknown._ What? Impossible. Absolutely ridiculous. This “LOHAC”, it had to be somewhere in the universe.

         “That’s wrong. It has to be wrong.” He said to himself as the TARDIS crashed into the ground. He fell, his back slamming against the clear floor.

         Running a hand through his hair, he adjusted his glasses again and got up. He read the monitor again, the Gallifreyan blinking furiously on the screen. The Doctor walked to the door and opened it.

         Amazing. Beautiful yet cruel at the same time. Orange red lava flowed through the planet, like an ocean, covering most of it except for the occasional pieces of clockwork that were–well, The Doctor wasn’t really sure _how_ they were not melting—floating, he guessed. He looked up at the sky, gray and ruby red clouds covered the sky.

         He closed the door to the TARDIS, curiosity sparking in his veins. He looked around the planet, admiring it. Lava ran like rivulets through the piece of clockwork that he was standing on. He noticed some of the mechanical pieces were rusted, looking centuries old, while others looked brand new. Some even looked way more advanced, from planets that he had visited to eons ago. Strange.

         Where was he?

         “Hell.” A voice said hoarsely. “Welcome to Hell.”

         The Doctor looked around, trying to find the voice. He found that it belonged to a boy sitting, his back leaning on a boulder. A boy in dark red pajamas, what seemed like a tattered picture of a gear stamped on it. A leather sheath was strapped to his back. He was extremely pale. White-blond hair, matted and dirty, grew from his scalp. A pair of black sunglasses hide his eyes.

         “What do you mean?” he asked, confused.

         The boy, clearly no older than sixteen, coughed. The Doctor watched as he pulled away and wiped it on the red pajamas, leaving a red mark, brighter than the red that he was wearing.

         “Well, in a sense, this is Hell. But, if you insist, welcome to the Land of Heat and Clockwork. LOHAC, for short.” The boy coughed again, this time rougher. The Doctor noticed that the voice held the faintest hint of a Texan drawl.

         “Is something wrong?” The Doctor asked. He didn’t know this boy, yet he was worried for him.

         The boy shrugged nonchalantly then gave the slightest shake of his head. “Of course not. Just dying again. Gimme a couple seconds—forty-seven to be exact—and I’ll be fucking fine.”

         How he didn’t notice the gaping wound in the boy’s chest shocked The Doctor. Dark, coppery blood poured out of the wound in the boy’s chest. The Doctor noticed that the boy sat in a pool of it.

         “What’s wrong? Don’t tell me you haven’t seen people die, Time Lord.” The boy coughed again, blood spilling from his lips. The Doctor watched the boy grimace in pain, even if it was just for a second, before he returned to his calm self. The boy froze; his body convulsed and The Doctor watched in horror as the boy’s knees buckled and he fell over. Then, he watched in utter shock and surprise as the boy’s corpse levitated about twenty centimeters and became bathed in green and white light. Static filled the air. And then…        

         The boy came back. He landed on the ground noiselessly. The wound in his chest had disappeared. The tattered image of the gear was now brand new. The boy’s white-blond hair looked clean.

         The boy shrugged. “Anyways, where were we?” he paused for a second, a finger on his chin. He nodded. “Right, Time Lord and other shit.”

         Still in awe by this boy’s “recovery” from death, The Doctor asked the first question that came into his mind. “How did you know who I was?”

         The boy chuckled, but it was humorless. “I’m Time itself, Time Lord. I can sense any other being that “controls”, if you will, my element.”

         “That’s impossible.” The Doctor stated, his brow knitting in confusion. “How can you be ‘Time’, child?”

         He chuckled again. A long sword with a picture of a record materialized in his hand. Four wires–well, they looked like wires–protruded from where the picture of the record was. The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the sword.

         “Relax, Time Lord, I’m not going to hurt you.” He held the blade with ease, switching from his left to right hand and finally sheathing it.

         Warily, The Doctor lowered his sonic screwdriver, but didn’t put it away, keeping it clenched in his right hand. “Alright, what else do you know, ‘Time’?”

         The boy laughed dryly. Why did this boy keep laughing? What had happened to him? “I know that box over there is—” he was cut off.

         “It’s a time machine. It can travel through space.” The voice was soft, gentle.

         The boy sighed and turned his head around. “Thanks, Jade, just what I needed.” He said dryly.

         A girl was walking towards them. She wore similar pajamas. Gray and black with a white spiral in the middle. The Doctor noticed a gun—a rifle—in her hands. Bright green eyes were behind wide, circular glasses. Her black hair reached her waist. She smiled at him.

         “I was hoping to show off.” The Doctor watched the boy’s cold mask crack for a second as he smiled, though it was the faintest twitch of lips. “But, you know, whatever. Anyways, guess we should all introduce ourselves before this fucking session destroys itself.”

         Flashes of purple and blue light appeared and static echoed through the air again. Two people landed on the ground softly. A boy with messy jet-black hair and bright blue eyes, also framed by glasses. He wore the same pajamas as the girl—“Jade”, The Doctor reminded himself and “Time”—but in shades of blue and with a strange blue thing, well The Doctor didn’t know what that symbol was. With him, a girl in orange with a yellow sun on it, a hood up, covering her face. She pushed the hood down, opening her eyes to reveal dark purple ones.

         The girl with purple eyes cast a glance at “Time” as if asking him: _Have you actually done anything while we waited?_

         “Time” sighed, taking his shades off and rolled his eyes. They were crimson, like blood. “Alright, let’s get this over with. I’m Dave Strider, Knight of Time. The boy in blue is John Egbert, Heir of Breath. Girl on his right is Rose Lalonde, Seer of Light, and the girl in black is Jade Harley, Witch of Space.” He explained calmly.

         “We’re in a game.” The girl, Rose, stated, meeting The Doctor’s gaze. Her eyes were sharp and wary, but there was a hint of curiosity in them. “It’s called Sburb. My mistake, it’s actually not a game. To be quick, it involves destroying the previous planet you lived on and creating a new universe.”

         The Doctor took in this information. How…he couldn’t find the words to describe what he was feeling. He tried to understand how these kids created all of this. It was fascinating he had to admit that.

         “I don’t understand.” He said, looking at the children.

         John laughed, and unlike Dave’s laugh, it actually contained the faintest hint of glee in it. “How many times have we said that, am I right guys?” his blue eyes held mirth in them but The Doctor saw the tiniest flicker of fear in them. “You see, Time Lord,” the mirth vanished and his voice grew hard. “This all started a long time ago, on April thirteenth. We all played what we thought was a game.”

         John’s lips formed into a thin smile that didn’t reach his eyes. “We forged weapons, we killed. We watched our family members _die_.” His voice shook. “We made friends, we went on death-defying quests. We went up the ladder, died, and rose.”

         “Rose? Whatever do you mean?” The Doctor asked. His knuckles began to turn white. These poor children.

         Jade outstretched her hands and then pointed to her black and gray pajamas. “We died and rose to what Sburb calls “God Tier”. We are the gods of this place. Immortal beings, each with their own powers.”

         Gears turned in The Doctor’s head as he began to think. His eyes flickered from John to Dave, from Dave to Rose, to Jade, and then back to John. He noticed how, although their bodies were young, their eyes told a different story. They seemed centuries old, filled with knowledge and pain and bitterness, just like his.

         “Why can’t you win?” he asked, forming the words softly.

         The sky over them rumbled, as if indicating that it might rain. The children looked at each other and shrugged, as if silently deciding on an answer.

         “This session is doomed to fail.” Dave said, his voice cold.

         “Why?”

         “Because it just is. That’s how Skaia plans it. No one can win, not now, not ever.”

         And suddenly, images rushed through The Doctor’s mind. He saw a child, probably no more than thirteen, turning on a computer and opening a program. He looked at a message, typed in red, and replied, typing in blue.

         The image warped and changed. A boy with black shades held a sword. A meteor was flying towards his house. He stared up as a man that was holding a puppet, slashed through the meteor.

         They kept running through his head. He saw everything. A girl in a black dress, tendrils of black tentacles surrounding her as the sky roared over her and she descended onto a castle roof. He watched as another girl placed a white dog into a green circled.

         The Doctor gasped, the images disappearing into thin air. He took a step back. For a second, he swore he had seen Rose and Dave’s eyes glow purple and red, respectively.

         “How did you do that?” he asked, bewildered.

         John was the one who spoke. He pushed his glasses up. “Dave, as the Knight of Time, can see everyone’s timeline, even yours if he wants to. And Rose, as the Seer of Light, can see possible outcomes to things. If they focus, they can implant memories into someone’s head, like they just did to you, Time Lord.”

         Once again, The Doctor was speechless. These children, young yet so old, continued to amaze him. They were incredibly powerful. They could do _anything_. And yet…

         Yet they were so alone. He could see the loneliness in their eyes. How they longed to be with their dead loved ones. He saw, that how hard they tried, they couldn’t bring them back. They could try but they’d fail.

         “Come with me.” He said suddenly, grabbing all of their hands and leading them to the TARDIS. He stopped in front of her door and looked at them, pleading, hoping.

         “Come with me.” He repeated, begging. “Please. Let me help you. Let me save you.” He pushed the door of the TARDIS open. “I can take you anywhere. I can take you back to your families.”

         Jade smiled knowingly. “You can do that to normal people, Doctor, but not us.” Wisdom glittered in her green eyes. She glanced at the TARDIS. “She won’t let us come in.”

         The Doctor stared at her in disbelief. “That’s ridiculous. Of course she will.”

         Jade shook her hand. Tears welled in her eyes. “She won’t. Watch.” Time seemed to slow down as Jade put her hand on the door. They watched as the TARDIS became bathed in red light. Alarms began to blare, echoing across the planet. Jade pulled her hand away.

         “She’s never done that. What does that mean?” he asked Jade, worried. In the distance, a roar was heard.

         “She’s rejecting us. We’re a fixed point in time, Doctor.” He didn’t ask how she knew his pseudonym, just listened, fear bubbling in his chest. “She _knows_ we’re doomed so she refuses to let us in. If she did, it’d alter time itself and everything would be ripped apart.”

         “It’s already being ripped apart.” Came Dave’s voice, sarcastic and dark. “He’s been doing this for centuries. He’ll be here—” he was cut off by Rose hissing ‘Shut up and let Jade finish.’

         Jade held The Doctor’s gaze. “We’d disrupt the TARDIS’s core. She’d be destroyed, everyone would. That’s why we can’t go with you.”

         “But—” he began and stopped short. He could try. Just once. He could try, ignore the TARDIS’s warnings and let them in. He could save them. He needed to. It was the least he could do.

         “Leave, Doctor. He’ll be here soon. You have to get out of here.” Rose commanded.

         “Who will be here?” he asked, hearing the roar come again, this time closer.

         “Lord English.” They said in unison. Shivers ran down their spines.

         “Hurry, Jade.” Rose said, taking her needles out from her strife specibus. John took out his hammer.

         Jade smiled sadly at The Doctor. “I’m sorry.” She shoved The Doctor into the TARDIS and slammed the door shut. Locks clicked.

         The Doctor tried to push the door open. He slammed against it. He banged on it, demanding to be let out. He aimed his sonic screwdriver at the door. Nothing. It refused to bulge.

         He cursed and ran his fingers through his hair. “No, no, no. No, no, no.” he repeated over and over. He ran over to the monitor. All of them were in a line, weapons in hand, except for Jade. He saw that she was looking at the TARDIS, hands together in a rectangle.

         Even though he didn’t know much about the kids’ powers, he knew, deep within him, what Jade was going to do. “No! Jade, please. I can help you. Don’t do this. _Please._ ”

         He watched her stop and lower her hands. He watched as she wrote something. The paper flashed green and was gone from her hands. It landed in his. He read the paper:

         _You can’t save everyone, Doctor. And that’s all right. Don’t worry about us, we’ll be fine._

         He crumpled the paper in his hand and shook his head. He watched as Jade looked back at the TARDIS and put her hands back into that rectangle position. The TARDIS became bathed in green light. LOHAC disappeared from the monitor. Gears churned and he knew what Jade had done. The Doctor heard a scream echo throughout the TARDIS and realized it was his.       

         Where was Jade sending him? How did she manage to teleport him? Why did she do this? He could’ve helped them.

         A face flashed in his head. A green head with colorful pool balls for eyes, the colors kept changing.

         “Who are you?” he asked, trying to grab the controls as the TARDIS traveled.

         “It no longer matters, Doctor. I am here now. Goodbye.”

         White blinding pain shot through him. His vision blurred and that green face appeared as he blinked, trying to not pass out. He felt his knees buckle and darkness swept over him like a wave. The last thing he heard was a dark chuckle and screams of anguish as he felt the universe rip apart.

         And then, then there was…

         Nothing at all.


End file.
